Plus One
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: A story flickering between Klema, Cykesquill, Narumayo and Miego and their relationships, plus one (or two). Four different couples and four different pregnancies. Emotions run high and drama happens... eventually. Pregnant fic hopefully following through to the births. Rated T for mentions of smut.
1. Symptoms and Possibilities

**_Chapter 1 - Symptoms and Possibilities_**

Her period hadn't come for two days, but Athena Cykes was not in the slightest bit concerned. It was usually like this. She could regulate her hearing and she could control her emotions but apparently having a strict period cycle was beyond the powers of the universe. It often happened that no matter what her period calendar app told her, she was always one or two days out – early or late.

It was when she woke up a week after she was supposed to get her period that she started worrying. The day when the period would come might be irregular, but it would always start during the night or early morning so that she always knew she had it when she woke up. It wasn't great for the bedsheets but she argued, despite her husband's objections, that she couldn't always help it. She knew he was slightly annoyed, even though he didn't tell her – she could hear it in his heart.

When she woke up, the bed was clean.

Not for the first time, she was glad that Simon didn't have the ability to hear the heart like she could. If he could hear the worry in her heart, she knew it would make him worry just as much, if not more. It was also a good thing that he wasn't in the bed with her at the moment. The smell of breakfast cooking told her exactly where he was. Her stomach rumbled at the smell and she moved to grab Widget off of her bedside table but stopped short of touching it.

She was all too familiar with Widget's tendencies to betray her true feelings and thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to keep a straight face and a clear mind. Simon would be concerned if she walked out with a dark blue Widget, blurting out her exact thoughts. But all the same, it would feel weird not to wear her little companion around her neck. She didn't know why she felt so ashamed to wake up worried about something insignificant – but was it insignificant? Surely Simon would brush it off, telling her not to worry, but something was nagging her at the edge of her mind.

Reluctantly, she left Widget on the table and walked out to the kitchen, bleary-eyed with crazy bed-hair.

'Good morning, Athena.' His low voice sent a thrill through her body no matter how many times she heard him greet her in the morning. Athena reached a hand up to play with the white part of his hair – her favourite tone of his two-toned hair. He smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair before his eyes widened in slight concern. Grey locked with hazy blue.

'Where's Widget?' Athena was never successful at trying to hide something from Simon – he was too quick. 'What's wrong, Athena?' His voice sounded stern but underneath, his heart shouted out in concern. She might as well have worn Widget – it really made no difference now. She looked away, her hands on her hips.

'My period still hasn't come and it's been a week. It's never been this late.' Athena always kept Simon up to date on her cycle – despite his original protests, he found it useful to track her moods. She could never suppress them well when he was around and so he liked it when he knew why she sometimes over-reacted. He studied her for a moment and then, a smile touched Simon's face.

'Well, we have been quite _busy_ lately, don't you think?' A blush spread over Athena's face, a glint of pleasure in her eyes.

'Hey! It wasn't always my idea to do it every time.' Her smile was mischievous. 'I believe I recall you begging- '

'That's not the point, Athena.' She loved it when he blushed – it was rare, but she loved it. He looked furious that he had let himself blush. He cleared his throat. 'Do I need to take you back to sex ed classes? Unless you can tell me, right now, what happens when two people have unprotected sex?' His eyes were sharp and inquiring as he looked at her, but Athena could hear his heart flutter ever so slightly.

'Huh? …No way. You mean I'm…? No way.' A big smile broke out on Athena's face as she leapt into Simon's arms. He laughed softly, his voice betraying the sound of pure joy in his heart.

'We won't know until we test it. After breakfast, we'll go out and get some tests. But first, Athena, you need to eat this delicious breakfast before it gets cold.' Athena nodded vigorously – she was starving.

Breakfast had never tasted so good.

9:00 am on the second Saturday of the month. Every month of every year since she got her first period, Ema Skye could rely on her body's strict calendar to be prepared for when the blood and the cramps hit hard. It never failed her. When neither of these things happened at 9:15 on the second Saturday of this particular month, Ema knew what the reason was. Even her fiancé knew that something was different.

'Ema?' Klavier Gavin mumbled to his fiancée, expecting to slowly open his eyes to see her facing him in either peaceful sleep or post-sleep bliss. Instead, she was sitting on the edge of her side of the bed, staring into space with her back to him. His eyes snapped open and he rolled over to her side of the bed and put his hand on her back.

'Schatz?' She turned her face to him, her teal eyes were filled with tears – Klavier's heart pounded with concern. He looked at the date on the calendar hanging up on the wall.

'Isn't it the second Saturday of the month?' Ema nodded, a tear sliding down her face. Klavier looked at the clock on the bedside table.

'Shouldn't you be doubled over in pain, ordering me around, maybe staining the sheets with your blood?' She nodded again, stifling a sob as a small smile broke out on her face.

'You aren't taking contraceptives, are you?' She shook her head, the smile slowly growing. With some effort, Klavier moved to sit beside her, holding her hand.

'K-Klavier… I-I think I might be…' A small sob escaped her lips.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying, liebling?' Klavier didn't want to jump to conclusions but Ema seemed sure. She cleared her throat.

'Well… scientifically speaking, since I haven't gotten my period when I always do, it's pretty much conclusive that I… am probably…' She couldn't help smiling.

'Pregnant?' Klavier finished for her and Ema nodded again, beaming. Klavier cupped her face, his fingers wiping away her tears of surprise and joy. He placed a hand on her slim stomach and she placed her hand on his, her engagement ring cold on his fingers. He kissed her wet lips as their hands rested - never wanting to let go or forget how perfect this moment felt.

'Ema.' He said in a low voice as their foreheads touched gently. 'I told you I was amazing and now there's proof.' She pulled away and rolled her eyes. Klavier laughed. 'Ok, ok. But I'm being serious now…' Her teal eyes met his in a serious gaze.

'How can I possibly beat such a beautiful wedding present?' That earned him a playful hit on his arm and a snog.

It had been a year. 12 months and 12 times that Maya Fey-Wright wished she hadn't seen or felt her period. 12 months of trying. It was emotionally exhausting – all the pleasure and intimacy to be so cruelly rewarded with her blood each month. They had both been checked – there was nothing wrong with either of them. Just time and patience. After a year, Maya's patience was running pretty low – the elders in Kurain Village had told her numerous times that her mother had had no trouble falling pregnant at all. Her self-esteem and hopes for a family and an heiress to the Kurain Tradition was slowly diminishing over time. She loved nothing more than Phoenix, their relationship, his touch and his adopted daughter, Trucy, but she still wanted _more_. While Trucy was very much their daughter, she still wanted the feeling of a child _inside_ her, carrying the child, giving birth and caring for a person who had come from her blood.

However, this was the last thing on her mind when she found herself staring into the toilet, the remnants of last nights' dinner having just exited her mouth. She sobbed. She always sobbed after she vomited. Phoenix was beside her, holding back his wife's long hair with one hand and soothing her as he rubbed her back with the other. She started dry-retching when there was nothing else to throw up. She hated the taste of vomit in her mouth.

'Water, Nick. I just need water.' He dashed to get her a cup of water as she dry-retched again, her stomach hurting. He came back just as she finished but before handing her the cup, warned,

'Sip it, slowly. Don't make yourself sick again.' Maya nodded weakly, she was pale and sweaty. She sipped a bit of cool water, the disgusting taste in her mouth washing away. Phoenix flushed the toilet to Maya's relief – the sight of her own vomit was making her feel sick again.

'We didn't have chicken or anything with the potential for food poisoning last night.' Phoenix put his thinking cap on. 'Has there been a stomach bug in the village?' They had been married for four years but Maya was still Kurain Master. She would often stay there for the working week and come back to Phoenix for the weekend.

Maya shook her head and sipped some more water. Phoenix suddenly moved to one of the drawers in the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test. They had stocked up on a few since they had started trying, always replenishing the stock when they ran out in the hope that just one day... one time…

Maya paled again as she saw it, shaking her head. 'You can't be serious, Phoenix. A year of trying unsuccessfully and one morning I just _happen_ to be sick? I doubt it. I shouldn't get morning sickness – my mother didn't.'

'Well you are one of a kind, Maya. At least try it, for me?' Maya sighed with a smile. She would have given up trying much sooner if it hadn't been for Phoenix's gentle encouragements. She could always count on him to never give up on her. He knew how much she wanted this and he wanted it just as much. Not to mention the fact that since he had quietly mentioned it to Trucy, she had been pestering him for little brothers and sisters ever since. He held out the test and Maya reluctantly took it with a huff.

'I am only doing this because I know you'll never stop asking me to do it otherwise, Nick.' That was enough for Phoenix.

Something had been off with Mia since the day started. They had been able to come to work together for once and Diego took this opportunity to drive his beautiful sports car. They walked into the Law Office and each to their separate small offices but all the while Mia had complained.

'Your car smells weird… like new car smell.' Diego had had his car for at least a year.

'Can you smell dumplings?' She asked as they walked from the carpark to the Office Building. There were no food places in sight.

'Has the office always smelt like cheap air freshener?' She whispered as they made their way down the hallway of the office to their separate offices. Diego frowned. He couldn't smell anything unusual. It was unlike Mia to notice smells so much – often Diego noticed it before her. He watched her walk into her office but she did not comment on anything.

He walked into his office and sat down in his comfortable office chair, switching on his computer and sighing at the stack of files on his desk. It was going to be a long morning.

Lunchtime couldn't have come sooner. Diego had managed to sort out the stack of files on his desk just as Mia had knocked on his door.

'Hey, do you want to eat lunch together in the park?' She crinkled her nose slightly. 'It smells like a dusty library in here – how many files do you have?' Diego just looked at her, stunned. Mia looked apologetic. 'I'm sorry, Diego. I don't know what it is, but I can't help but smell everything. It's really weird and kind of overwhelming. I think I just need some fresh air.'

'Of course, Kitten. I'll grab my lunch – I was just finished with these files anyway.' Mia was relieved – she knew Diego would understand. Hand in hand, they walked with their lunches out of the office together down to the park. Mia couldn't stop yawning as they walked.

'Are you alright, Kitten? You look a little sleepy? Been working too hard?' Diego's smug attitude won a smile out of Mia as she stifled another yawn.

'I haven't actually been that busy, but I'm so tired. And I definitely got enough sleep last night, because I was actually alone in my bed – no one to interrupt my precious beauty sleep.' Diego was about to protest but simply smiled.

'I don't remember hearing you object to me staying over or… _interrupting_ your sleep, as you so delicately put it.' He winked.

'Oh, there were no objections to be made, _Mr. Armando._ It was quite… pleasurable. But it was hard for me to get to sleep for a couple of nights afterwards.' Mia could be so cheeky – it drove Diego wild.

'I don't know how you managed, kitten. If you ask me, however, I'd say you're almost inviting me to stay over again.' Mia ignored the heat racing through her body, with a lot of effort. It was not the time or the place. She politely coughed with a cheeky look at Diego and they continued walking to the park and sat down at their usual bench. Mia yawned again before opening her lunch container, full of a pasta salad. Diego quietly munched his sandwich as Mia ate a pasta spiral before trying not to spit it out on the pavement in front of her.

'Ugh. I don't know what it is, but I can't stand this pasta. It just doesn't taste right.' She frowned at the container. 'It's not like I put anything different in it. It's… weird.' She closed the lid and crinkled her nose. 'And the smell is overpowering.' She sighed. 'I suppose I wasn't really that hungry after all.'

They sat in silence as Diego awkwardly ate his sandwich while Mia watched the pigeons flock at their feet. She then watched people passing them by – an old lady with a loaf of bread, teenage lovers holding hands, a mother pushing her baby around in her pram….

Diego had stood up by now while Mia was still sitting and watching the mother - who had now stopped the pram and play with her baby, scrunching her hand up and opening it again, wiggling her fingers before smiling and pushing the pram again.

'Mia.' She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Diego. Concern was on his face. 'I'd been saying your name at least five times.'

'Sorry. Lost in thought. I'm glad we… _you_ had lunch here. You know how much I love the fresh air. I wish I could have stomached something. Oh well… shall we head back to the office now?' Diego nodded, the look of concern had mostly faded but she could still see it in his eyes. He held out his hand and she took it, standing up. Hand in hand, they walked back to the office in comfortable but thoughtful silence. They were still hand in hand as they walked into the office and down the hall, before parting at their separate offices. They both paused in their doorways, both staring at the floor.

'Diego, I-'

'Mia, I-'

Having spoken at the same time, they laughed.

'You first, Diego.' He laughed.

'Alright, Kitten. All I was going to say is that I've been thinking.'

'So have I.'

'Now, now, Kitten. We don't want you thinking too deeply and furrowing that brow on your pretty face.' He smirked and Mia rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. 'I've been thinking about your… symptoms. Sensitive smell, change in taste, fatigue.'

'I was thinking about it too! I was running them through my mind and the only thing I could come up with was…' She stepped closer to him.

'I'm pregnant.'

'You're pregnant.'

She had half-whispered it, he had said it in a low voice. A small giggle escaped Mia.

'We've really got to stop talking at the same time, Diego.'

'Well I can't argue with my pregnant girlfriend.' She swatted his arm.

'Hey! It's not confirmed yet!' She was still half-whispering as she glanced down the hall, afraid people would hear her barely audible speech.

'Well then, we better grab some tests on the way home after work.' He smiled and walked into his office, leaving Mia smiling at his doorway.

 **A/N:** I'm a little sad at myself that the Klema part is so small, but I'll make up for it in the future, I'm sure. I have big plans for this story – multiple chapters and follow all the couples, etc. However, now that you have potentially loved this first chapter, I may only get one more up before I go on hiatus due to university…. Sorry about that…

But! If you have any ideas for where this story could go, message me or leave it in the review and I will make a note :D


	2. Confirmations and Announcements

**Chapter 2 – Confirmation and Announcements**

 _Two lines._

 _Positive._

Three pregnancy sticks were sitting near the bathroom sink – all showing two distinct lines. Athena looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. The sound of her own heart leaping with joy combined with Simon's overflowing happiness almost made Athena cover her ears. It was loud but such a beautiful sound – she would never forget it. She had never seen or heard Simon so happy – apart from when he was cleared of all charges regarding the UR-1 incident and their wedding day. His smile was unusually big. It was raw, genuine happiness and coming from Simon, that was significant. Athena couldn't help but love him more as she hugged her husband tighter than ever.

Ema could barely wait around for the results to show up. Klavier was calmly sitting on the bed – at least, he appeared to be calm. He was sweating slightly and his hands were either clasped together, thumbs twiddling, or they'd be on the bed, tapping an unknown rhythm impatiently. Ok, maybe he didn't really look _that_ calm, but he looked more calm than Ema who was pacing very fast around the room, muttering to herself. Klavier wondered if the same nervousness and excitement was happening to Prosecutor Blackquiil and his wife, who they had briefly seen at the same shops. They had been walking out of the aisle with what suspiciously looked like a couple of pregnancy tests when Klavier and Ema said hi. They had looked a little too happy to be just be casually buying groceries… and pregnancy tests, in Klavier's opinion. He had the feeling that they were in the same boat as himself and Ema.

When the timer that Klavier set went off, Ema practically squealed and ran the 2 steps to the bathroom to check the results of the two pregnancy tests that they had bought. Klavier walked in after her to find her simply staring at the tests that she now held. She didn't turn to him as he put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at the two test sticks sitting in Ema's hand.

 _One line._

 _Negative_.

'That doesn't make sense. You haven't had your period and it's the second Saturday.'

'Well, obviously the tests say I'm not pregnant, so _clearly_ my body is doing something else.' She met his eyes with tears, her voice shaking. 'I'm… sorry, Klav. I was so sure…' A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed the tests on the sink.

'Shhh. Ema. Don't worry about it. We can always try again.' She nodded slowly. He held her – her head against his chest as she sobbed gently. He hoped she didn't feel the couple of tears that slowly rolled off his face onto her hair.

'Hey, Maya…'

'It's negative, isn't it. It's _always_ negative, Nick. Maybe we should just-' He stood in front of her and held up the test stick.

 _Two lines._

 _Positive._

'No… no way…' A smile formed on her face as Phoenix kissed her. She leant in but then pulled away.

'What if it's a false positive? It's been known to happen.' Doubt covered her face.

'Objection! I highly doubt that after a year of negative tests, you get a false positive. Positive means yes. _Finally._ ' He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. 'Personally, I hope it's a boy. We could do with more men around here.' Maya giggled and looked in his eyes with a glint of defiance.

'No way, women are better and stronger.' She put her hands together, 'Ooh, Pearly and Trucy will be so pleased!' Phoenix ran his hand through his spikes and laughed.

'Yes they would. But for now, I want to share this special day with my wife who is currently carrying my child.' A thrill went through Phoenix as he said that.

'Ooh say that again, I got a tingle down my spine as you said that. It's so unreal.'

'Say what? That you're my wife?' He stepped closer. 'The one who is carrying my child?' Maybe it was the way he said it, in a low voice but there it was again – the thrill through his body and the tingle down her spine. He put his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck and stared into his grey eyes. There they both stayed until Maya's stomach growled with hunger. A mischievous smile spread across Maya's face.

'Come on, Nick. Let's go grab a celebratory burger. You can't starve your child and your wife.' Phoenix started to protest.

'Ah, I thought you were feeling sick and nauseous.' It was a feeble attempt to try and dissuade Maya.

'Oh please, Nick. I am never feeling sick or nauseous enough to refuse burgers.' And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

Mia sat beside Diego on very comfortable chairs in Grossberg's office. He held her hand, comforting her. She was trying not to bite her thumbnail in anxiety but it was hard. Grossberg walked in and sat down at his desk, eyes peering over small glasses. He coughed loudly and the mustache spoke.

'Well, what can I do for two of my best attorneys in the office? Is there an issue in the office or anything?'

'Not at all, sir. Everything is as usual in the office, if not better.' Diego spoke with confidence, his usual smug smile on his face. Mia had to admire the ease with which he presented himself even though they both knew this meeting would surprise Grossberg.

'Well, whatever is wrong then?' He carefully looked between Diego and Mia. He knew of their relationship but it hadn't affected the quality or efficiency of work from either of them since they had become official 6 months ago. 'It's not to do with your relationship, is it? I haven't noticed it affecting either of you here in the workplace, and you know how I like to maintain professionalism in the workplace. But if you're having relational issues, then I am hardly the last person to- '

'Sir, please.' Mia had to stop him before Grossberg started on a long monologue which would inevitably lead to some complaint about his hemorrhoids. She glanced at Diego, who just winked. 'That… is not why we're here. It's about something… a little more important.' She looked at Diego to continue. He cleared his throat.

'It's simple really, boss. Mia and I are expecting.' Grossberg raised his eyebrows in question.

'Expecting… what, exactly, Diego?' Mia had to hold back a laugh as Diego's smile faltered slightly.

'Expecting a _baby_ , sir.' Grossberg's eyes widened in surprise and he stood up. Mia was afraid for a moment that he would tell her that she wouldn't be able to work as much, now that she was pregnant.

'This is simply… excellent news!' He walked around from his desk and shook Mia and Diego's hands, as they glanced at each other with mild surprise. 'Yes, yes, this is wonderful! Oh, I am so happy for the both of you! Who else knows?'

'Uh, no one else yet. We had to tell you first in case it… affected my work.' She looked away but continued. 'I'm yet to tell my family back home.'

'Oh come now, Mia. I would never let something so precious as pregnancy get in the way of doing the job you love, even though it is a significant event in your life. Naturally, you'll get maternity leave and Diego will get paternity leave. Although, when the time comes, the office will miss both of you.' The happy couple looked relieved. 'Well, I expect to be kept updated on your progress.' He cleared his throat loudly. 'But, I do have work to do, so if that's all, then…'

'Just one thing, boss.'

'Yes, Diego?'

'Try and keep this as quiet as possible for the moment. We, uh, don't want _everyone_ knowing just yet.'

'Of course.' Grossberg nodded warmly and went to sit behind his desk. Diego smiled, smugness all over his face.

'Did I ever tell you what an understanding man you are, sir? Truly inspiring.'

'Yes, yes, Diego. Back to work now.' And Grossberg waved them out of the room, unfazed by Diego's comment. Mia couldn't stop smiling as she followed Diego out – it had been hard to hold in her laughter after hearing Diego's flattery towards their boss. They both went into Mia's office. Mia immediately picked up her work phone and started dialling a number, before putting it on speaker. As the dial tone rang, Diego merely raised his eyebrows at her.

'I've got to let my sister know that she's going to be an aunt. Just stay quiet until I tell her-'

'This is Kurain Village, Mystic Morgan speaking.'

'Hello, Aunt Morgan!' Mia had been hoping that Maya would answer, but her aunt would be able to fetch Maya hopefully. Whenever her aunt answered the phone, Mia always pretended to sound cheerful and not in the slightest bit disappointed that her sister didn't answer. She was in such a happy mood this time, that she didn't have to pretend. Realising that she'd almost shouted her hello in excitement, she had to take a breath and speak more calmly. 'Is Maya there? I want to… ask her something.'

'Unfortunately, Mystic Maya is in her lessons. Would you like me to ask her the question for you?' Mia was disappointed and annoyed at herself. She should have known that Maya would be in lessons, but she couldn't tell her aunt that she was pregnant when she wasn't yet married. It wouldn't do to come back to Kurain one day and have the village gossiping and the elders disappointed in her, more so than when she'd decided to leave the village.

'Ah, no, it's alright, Aunt Morgan. Just… tell Maya to ring my mobile when she's out of lessons. She knows my number.' There was silence and Mia was worried that Morgan had hung up.

'Of course, Mia. How is the big city?' Mia knew this question was purely for politeness, to keep up the 'good family relationship' appearance.

'I am loving it.' She smiled at Diego who had been silent and watching her the whole time. 'But I am busy with work and… life. I just had a question for Maya that I wanted to ask before I forget, but I'll just write it down to remind myself for when she rings me back.' It wasn't a great excuse but it would do. 'Don't forget to tell her, alright? I have to go now. Goodbye!' She hung up before Morgan could ask any more questions.

Athena was always nervous when she went with Simon to visit Aura in prison. It was a few years since the UR-1 retrial and Aura's imprisonment, and while she was relieved that Simon was still alive, it had taken some time for her to become nicer to Athena. While she now knew that Athena was not the killer, seven years of hatred is not so easily undone in a couple of days. Aura had been more than a little surprised when Simon had visited Aura with Athena tagging along as his girlfriend. It had been difficult at the start, rebuilding their relationship, when Athena reminded Aura of Metis in almost every aspect. Athena easily forgave Aura for blaming her for the murder but she was always wary that Aura's deep hatred for Athena was still there underneath their repairing relationship. It didn't make things easier when Athena could hear exactly how Aura felt.

Aura had been less surprised when Athena and Simon visited her, proudly showing off Athena's engagement ring. Athena remembered hearing the slight spark of joy in Aura's voice, despite her neutral expression. It was enough for Athena and it was more than enough for Simon. But, Athena still wasn't sure how she'd respond to news of a baby. They sat down, waiting for Aura to come and sit on the other side of the glass. Athena looked at her husband, he squeezed her hand as he gave a small smile. He was nervous too.

Aura came and sat down opposite them.

'Simon.' There was a shadow of a smile on her face.

'Aura.' Simon nodded back. To anyone else, it would seem odd to see siblings act so indifferently, but Athena knew better. The indifferent façade hid so many unsaid emotions from so many years apart and underneath their greeting, Athena knew they were both pleased to see each other.

'Princess.'

'Aura.' Athena smiled – her old nickname once used in spite, was now a gentle tease. 'How are you?'

'Not much has changed since last time.' Athena nodded and silence fell between the three of them. Athena and Simon were staring at the desk or the floor, smiles still on both of their faces. Aura noticed this.

'Why are you two smiling? I haven't said anything.' Athena looked at Simon. He took the hint and cleared his throat.

'Well, there's something we wanted to tell you.' Aura tutted.

'The last time you said that, you got engaged. That makes me think that this is something important.'

'You could say that.' The small smile was still on Simon's face. 'What we came here to tell you is… you're going to be an aunt.'

There was silence as Aura looked between Simon and Athena – their giddy smiles now making sense.

'I'm… an aunt?... That means… Oh…' A smile formed on her face. 'I didn't know my brother had such good swimmers.' Simon's smile quickly changed to a scowl.

'Shut up, Aura. We give you exciting news and that's all you have to say? I can't say I'm not surprised.'

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm pleased for you. But, children aren't my thing… so Aunt Aura won't be their favourite person, I can tell you now.'

'I think you'd be surprised, Aura. I know we're both going to change when the baby comes and I think this little one could change you too.' Athena smiled. There was nothing more that Athena wanted than for Aura to become a part of the child's life. Aura would be out of prison by the time the child would be walking and talking. 'I want you to be part of their childhood, Aura. You can make them little robots, playmates - inspire them to be engineers. Show them you. I think Aunt Aura _will_ be a favourite.'

'Athena. I don't mean to trample your little fairytale, but I have no desire to be a big presence in your child's life. Who would want a convicted aunt as a relative? We all know I'm not the most loving person. So please. Leave me out of the perfect childhood. I'll only taint it. Now go, live your happy little domestic life. I still want to meet the little darling though, so come back when it's born.'

'Aura. You can't be serious.' Simon stood up as she stood.

'Actually, Simon. I can. I've already ruined other people's lives. There's no need for me to ruin yours when you are so happy.' And with that she turned and walked out of the room. Simon looked at Athena, slightly annoyed.

'Well, at least she wasn't angry at us or sad that we're starting a family.' Athena pointed out and Simon hummed in agreement.

'She'll come around. She always does. I bet she'll melt when she sees our beautiful child, I bet.' Hand in hand they walked out together.

It was the Friday after Ema had tested as negative for pregnancy and the day before her wedding. Her period still hadn't come and there was no reason why. She sat nervously on the closed toilet with two pregnancy tests on the bathroom sink, waiting for the results to appear. Her scientific mind knew that the only conceivable reason she didn't have her period but wasn't on contraceptives was that she _had_ to be pregnant. Even so, she was worried that maybe she was mistaken. She closed her eyes.

Klavier wasn't here – he was rocking in court, doing his thing. Ema didn't tell him that she got more pregnancy tests, she didn't want to build his hopes up and break them again. She could only just tolerate doing it to herself, but she could not do it to Klavier. She decided to get a test of the same brand to what they had already used and a test that was an entirely different brand. Her heart pounded as she opened her eyes and looked at her watch. The results should have shown up by now. She slowly walked over to the sink and braced herself for what she would see.

 _A pink plus._

 _Two lines._

 _Positive._

Ema's heart leapt. She squealed. She grabbed her phone, ready to call her fiancée as she heard a single knock on the door. It was Klavier – home early. He only ever knocked once and then opened the door. Before she knew it, he was in their room.

'Schatz? I'm home…' He saw Ema in the bathroom, beaming. 'What's up, Ema?' She kept beaming as she thrust the two pregnancy test sticks into his hands. His face lit up when he saw the results.

'For real? Definitely?' Ema nodded as Klavier picked her up and swung her around, laughing. 'Ema, I… am so happy. This is perfect! You are amazing.' Ema couldn't stop smiling. ' _We_ are amazing.' Ema squeezed his hands.

'So, who are we going to tell first?' Klavier's smile disappeared and he became very serious.

'No one.' Ema looked almost horrified.

'No one? But-'

'At least, not yet. This is… the best thing that's happened in my life. Apart from our wedding tomorrow, but so far this moment rocks harder than the moment the Gavinners' went platinum. I don't want any public or press knowing about our precious secret.' Ema thought about this – it made sense that Klavier would want such a huge announcement hidden from the press for as long as possible. While the Gavinners were no longer around, the press still followed Klavier to a degree and while he enjoyed the public eye, there were certain things that he liked kept private.

'Can I at least tell Lana and make her promise on her life that she won't tell? She would murder me if I started showing and I didn't tell her.' Klavier nodded. 'Well then, how does it feel to have the best secret in the world?' Klavier grinned.

'Almost as good a feeling as realising how beautiful our children will be – my beautiful hair, your sparkling eyes and sass, my beautiful skin… We are having the most badass beautiful child the world has ever seen, Ema Skye.' Ema rolled her eyes as Klavier winked.

'I really hope our child doesn't inherit that wink. Or your playful arrogance.' She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone off her bed. 'Now, future father, I'm going to tell my sister that she's an aunt but if she tells anyone, her future brother-in-law will murder her. Now _that_ would attract the press.' It was Klavier's turn to roll his eyes as Ema dialled a number. The phone rang three times.

'Lana? It's me, your favourite sister. Listen, I've got some news to tell you, but before I do, you must promise not to tell a single soul unless I say you can – otherwise Klavier swears that he'll find you, hunt you down and kill you. Ok?' She didn't really wait for a reply. 'Alright then. Here comes the bombshell.' Klavier braced himself.

'I'm… pregnant.' Ema had barely said it but she immediately held the phone an arms distance away. Klavier could hear Lana's scream of excitement from the bathroom.

Phoenix had never been hugged so tightly until he told Trucy and Pearl at the same time, that Maya was pregnant – the day after he and Maya had found out. They were both small but they managed to wrap him in their arms and squeeze and somehow manage to drag Maya in on the group hug. It was loud, with Trucy and Pearl screaming in joy and Maya laughing. He made a mental note never to tell Trucy and Pearl something important at the same time. He left the girls to chat with Maya as he headed to the office – vaguely hearing something about Trucy telling Maya how she needed a new assistant in her magic shows while Pearl was adamant that this child would be an amazing spirit medium before asserting that the child was just absolute proof that Phoenix was Mystic Maya's special someone (as if marriage hadn't proven that), as he walked out the door.

Five minutes later, Phoenix arrived at the office. It was mid-morning – the city bustling with people awake with things to do and lives to live. He never arrived when the office opened – Apollo and Athena were always on open – but he always closed. Thankfully the office was empty of clients, with Apollo and Athena who each sat at their desks, paperwork stacked but a conversation ongoing anyway. It was nice having Apollo back from Khura'in. There had been a big hole in the office while he was gone and Athena had taken up so much extra work. It was almost two years since he came back to LA, having spent a couple of years in Khura'in and the office had become a little less frantic. He gently closed the door behind him as he entered the office.

'Boss!'

'Mr. Wright!' A wave from Athena and a handshake from Apollo every day always put a smile on Phoenix's face and today was no different. He leaned back against the door as his two colleagues stood in front of him, smiles on their faces.

'I have some news to tell the both of you.' Apollo looked mildly concerned but Athena just smiled, Phoenix knew she could hear the happiness in his heart.

'Maya and I… are having a baby.' That earned him a hug from Athena and another handshake from Apollo.

'Congratulations, Mr. Wright. That's so exciting! How's Maya feeling?' Apollo couldn't contain his excitement – he knew that Mr. Wright and Maya had been trying for a while.

'She's good – she's got a bit of morning sickness and all that, but actually falling pregnant has boosted her mood, after so long of trying.' Phoenix looked at Athena who was beaming but silent. She looked like she would burst if she didn't say something. 'Athena, you're oddly quiet. What's up?'

'Ah… well… I've got some news of my own boss…' She nervously played with her wedding ring. 'I'm pregnant too.' She blurted out. At once, Apollo and Phoenix hugged her with shouts of congratulations. Athena couldn't help but laugh and try not to wince at the particularly loud sound that Apollo's heart made. Apollo looked amused and thenslightly annoyed.

'Hang on, Athena, we were just talking for two hours and in all that time, you couldn't tell me then?' His arms crossed. Athena looked sheepish.

'Believe me, it was hard to keep it from you, but I thought I'd wait until the boss arrived at work.' She smiled. 'I can breathe a lot easier now that I've told you. I was worried that I'd burst. Anyway, enough about me – who else have you told, boss?'

'Just Trucy and Pearl and you two. But I do plan to tell Larry sometime soon. Oh, and Edgeworth when I next see him.'

'I bet $10 that he'll smile.' Apollo smiled confidently.

'Well I bet $10 that he won't smile but he'll shake Mr. Wright's hand.' Athena answered back without missing a beat.'

'Ha! You're on.' Phoenix just shook his head. He had no worries about what kind of father he'd be – he had lots of practice looking after these two.

 **A/N:** I realised that apart from the Miego bit, this is set after SoJ – hence why Apollo is back in LA. The Miego bit, while being Pime!Taradox, isn't set in the same time as the other three – here it's pretty much Mia and Diego still working with Grossberg until Mia eventually sets up her own firm. Hope that makes sense! I may try and write another chapter before uni starts again, but can't promise anything. As always, reviews are helpful!


	3. Just the Start

**Chapter 3 – Just the Start**

 **A/N:** Hopefully this chapter is a little shorter than the last one…

* * *

The rain poured down as Athena abruptly woke up in the middle of the night. The dull moonlight poured through the window and focused on Simon, soundly asleep – the white patch of hair standing out in the darkness. This was one of the only moments of each day where Athena got the chance to see Simon completely at peace. It usually comforted her enough to eventually lull herself to sleep, knowing that he was safe and with her. But tonight, Athena was finding it hard to stay asleep. As soon as she closed her eyes to try and convince herself to sleep, she immediately opened them.

"Simon." She whispered and tapped his arm. " _Simon…."_ She said louder and started slapping him. Simon groaned and turned away from her.

"Thena, just go to sleep." Her heart always fluttered when he used her nickname. She had to remind herself to breathe.

"The heartbeat." She blurted.

"What? Your own or mine?" His voice was gravelly and tired, but she could faintly hear some worry.

"The baby's." Simon quickly turned around and opened his eyes to meet his wife's bright blue eyes, which were shining with emotion.

"Really?" He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. It only added to Athena's own excitement.

"It's faint, but it's definitely there. It's like an echo to ours." She put her hand on her belly, sub-consciously. "They'll probably let us hear it properly at the scan."

"Mmm-hmm." Simon had already started dozing off but a smile was still on his face. Athena kissed him.

"Sleep well." She whispered to both her husband and her child.

* * *

"Well, Mr and Mrs Gavin. There's your baby". Ema couldn't believe it – here was their child but it was so… tiny! She could barely make out its features on the screen.

"It's so small, yet it's alive?" Klavier always managed to echo and voice her own thoughts.

"Absolutely." The doctor nodded. "It won't be small for much longer though. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"We can know that now?" Ema asked.

"Sure. But we can always do it at a later scan if you want to think about it."

Ema looked at Klavier – unsure. Klavier looked just as uncertain but still said,

"We might come back at a later scan. It's pretty exciting just seeing it alive."

The doctor just smiled and nodded. She printed out the picture of the scan and gave it to Klavier. He marvelled as he held the image in his hand and then pocketed it. The doctor gave Ema a towelette to clean the cold gel off her stomach. "Well that's you guys done. I'll see you in a month's time for the next check-up and scan." And Ema and Klavier were waved out of the clinic, smiles on their faces. They walked down the street, hand in hand, enjoying the clear day.

"I'm going to have to tell Herr Edgeworth pretty soon. It wouldn't be good to surprise him with this kind of news after you've started to show." Ema didn't know how to describe Klavier's mood but she would probably say he looked both nervous and resigned. She knew he was uneasy about sharing some big, private news with his boss – especially when he didn't want the public to know their special news yet, but they both knew he had to. She always marvelled at how personable and real he was when they were alone, the smooth, confident façade gone.

"I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't mind this little announcement. You are one of his best prosecutors after all and you know he has a right to know. I'm sure he's had others tell him stuff like this before."

"Of course, he has. It's just… _I'm_ not used to this kind of conversation, ja? I don't even know why I'm this nervous about it. It's just a conversation with Herr Edgeworth that will last about five minutes. Nothing huge." His attempt to give himself a pep talk was feeble at best and Ema knew it was unlike him to be so nervous. Klavier squeezed her hand and sighed. "But I'm still uneasy about this."

"You are one worried fop. I'll come with you if it'll make such a difference." Klavier smiled at her. "You can always show him the image too. Don't guys have a little geek out at those things? And I'll even add some scientific details that you'll leave out of your little conversation. I'm positive that Mr. Edgeworth would love my anatomically detailed description of your beautiful body." She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. Klavier's smile faltered, he dropped her hand and stopped.

"Ema!" Klavier was shocked at Ema's suggestion, yet curious at her description of him from her point of view. _How do I look in bed from her perspective?_ The thought briefly crossed his mind before scenarios appeared in his mind of Ema's explanation of details to Edgeworth, uncomfortably yet politely sitting through her enthusiastic detail, gradually becoming paler.

He shook his head while Ema laughed. "Mein Gott, Ema. You couldn't do that to Herr Edgeworth, even if you tried. _You'd_ get embarrassed before he would."

"But you'd get turned on." She shot back. Klavier coughed but smiled anyway.

"Let's just keep this news to ourselves… and Lana," he said in response to Ema's look at him, "…for a little bit longer, ja? When I get around to it, _I'll_ do the talking, danke. By myself, I'll be fine. I might show him the scan picture. No detail from the mother-to-be needed." Ema attempted to look innocent. "But maybe you can tell _me_ this beautiful, anatomically detailed description of myself?" It was Klavier's time to smirk.

"Sadly, it's not suitable for children's ears, fop." She said, placing both hands on her stomach. And in response to Klavier's exasperated expression, she only smiled.

* * *

Phoenix really did try to convince Edgeworth to come over to the office so he could share the news but naturally, the Chief Prosecutor was far too busy with no time to spare, save for a phone call. This "excuse" didn't really satisfy anyone in the office, including Maya, but there was nothing he could do. And so, Phoenix found himself sitting at his desk, holding his phone in front of him, dialling Edgeworth with the watchful eyes of the unsatisfied co-workers/friends/Mr. Hat/family/wife around him.

"Put it on speaker!" Trucy whispered loudly. Phoenix just rolled his eyes as he pressed the screen on the phone. He would have preferred to talk to his best friend in complete privacy but that was a luxury unknown to these particular people crowding his desk, especially when it was Phoenix's life involved.

"Wright." The familiar voice sounded. There was always some comfort in hearing this voice – it was friendly, at least to Phoenix. No matter the tone, one could always have some form of civilised conversation – even though it could be awkward. "I was expecting your call when I got your message. What is it you so desperately wanted to talk about?"

"Edgeworth. I'm so glad we can finally talk…" All his words failed him. "Uh… How have you been?" Phoenix chose to ignore the eye rolls from his audience and Athena's exaggerated hand signals to just tell Edgeworth the news.

There was a cough from Edgeworth.

"Wright, just spit it out." Phoenix could hear Edgeworth's glare in his voice.

"Ah… right… well… I would have liked to tell you this in person…" Phoenix took a breath and looked at Maya who just gave him a thumbs up with a reassuring grin on her face. He breathed out. "Maya and I are expecting… and I guess I wanted you to know."

Silence. Phoenix's audience held their breath as more silence followed.

"Well…" Edgeworth finally said. There was a collective sigh in the office, that Phoenix was sure Edgeworth heard. "…Congratulations, Phoenix. I-I know this has been a long time coming." Edgeworth's voice had an odd emotion to it. It had softened – Phoenix thought there was a combination of surprise, happiness and a twinge of sadness. Athena seemed to hear the same, though her face reflected the sadness she heard.

"Thanks, Miles. I… We…" He took a breath, not knowing what else to say. "This is all a bit surreal to be having a conversation with your best friend about your own future children."

"Yes, well." Edgeworth's voice was cold and curt again. "I have to be somewhere now." There was a pause and Phoenix almost hung up before he heard quietly, "I'm… touched that you felt to include me in this part of your life, Wright. Let me know how it goes for you and Maya." The line went dead.

Despite the stunned silence from the audience, Phoenix smiled to himself as he put the phone down. He didn't know how he had expected Edgeworth to react, but the reaction hadn't really surprised him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Apollo slipping $10 to Athena with resignation written all over his face.

"So, Edgeworth didn't smile _but_ he didn't shake my hand. I'm not sure you entirely won that bet, Athena." He smiled and folded his arms

Athena looked shocked and froze, caught in the act of receiving her wager, while Apollo appeared to have totally forgotten that part of Athena's bet and instead just turned to glare at her.

"But Boss! The Chief Prosecutor _didn't_ smile. His emotions were too mixed. And it was a phone call so obviously he couldn't have shaken your hand… right?"

"Oh, I knew that. The question is, did Apollo?" The continued glare at Athena from Apollo was enough to give Phoenix his answer. "Too cruel, Athena, to be betting on different terms to Apollo. So, as your boss and technically, the person who the bet was related to, I suggest that _I_ get the $10." There was immediate uproar from the attorneys at this statement, yet Phoenix continued. "Because neither of you seem to be able to agree on the bet."

The two attorneys could not deny this and with a sullen look on her face, Athena handed the $10 to Phoenix. There was a big grin on his face.

"Who knew a simple bet could be the beginnings of something so important?" Both junior attorneys looked puzzled.

"… What do you mean, Mr. Wright?"

"Well, you and Athena are the first sponsors of the baby's college fund, Apollo." And Phoenix walked away to his room, leaving everyone else in a state of mild surprise – except Maya and Pearl, who looked ready to give Phoenix a good whack on the arm.

"NICK!" She shouted at his retreating figure. "If it's a girl, which I know it is – she's going to Kurain Village!"

"Of course, she would be, Maya." There was a gentle reassurance in his shout. "But we all know it's going to be a boy."

The rest of the people in the office suddenly became interested in the office plants and the piles of paperwork as Pearl quietly mentioned something to Trucy about Mystic Maya's usually and uncannily accurate predictions of the future. Maya huffed off in the direction of Phoenix's room, her choice opinion about the child's gender audible to every ear in the apartment block.

* * *

A familiar tune sounded from Mia's phone as she and Diego were leaving the office at the end of the day.

"Maya! I'm so glad you've rung! How were your lessons?"

"Hey, Mia. Hey, Diego" Maya just assumed that Diego was with Mia whenever she rang. "The same old, Mia. Waterfalls are brilliant for the mind, you know." Mia laughed.

"Oh yes, I love the feeling of cold water pounding down on my head and shoulders in the morning. Just with hot water instead of freezing cold. Also known as a shower. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Mia! Waterfalls are the best! You're totally missing out by being in the city!" Mia just smiled.

"Maya, I'm pretty sure we have this debate every time I ring you. But it's not why I asked you to call me. I told Aunt Morgan I had a question for you so… here's my 'question'. Just keep your voice down alright?" She glanced up at Diego while she was talking and he held her hand.

"Ok, Mia." Maya's voice was totally serious, almost worried. "What's wrong? Are you and Diego ok?"

"Couldn't be better, Maya." She couldn't stop beaming and neither could Diego. "Let's just say, completely hypothetically, that one of your friends told you that they were pregnant?"

"Yeah, and?" Maya sounded thoughtful.

"Well, how would you react if I told you that that someone… was me?" Maya just gasped. "Maya?"

"No." She whispered.

"Yes."

"For real?" There was an edge of excitement and wonder in Maya's voice.

"Yes!" Mia couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Oh Maya, it's so exciting! We're about to go get a scan. I wish I could come and see you and tell you at the village, but I don't think Aunt Morgan will like the news, so keep this hush. Ok?"

"Of course! Mia, you're gonna be the best m-… attorney." The excitement vanished.

"Maya?"

"You should definitely accept the promotion. You're already a great attorney and you could do so much more with this better job. Think of the people around you. I'm so excited for you, Mia. I'm sure Diego will be a wonderful help too." There was a pause and Mia looked at Diego uncertainly. Then Maya breathed out. "Sorry, Aunt Morgan was slowly passing. If she asks, I'll just tell her you wanted to talk to me about a job promotion." She was speaking more hushed now. "Really though, Mia. That's brilliant. I can't believe this is happening! I hope she can come to the Village and become a great spirit medium."

"Maya! We don't even know the gender yet!"

"I know, but I think it'll be a girl. Congratulations to the both of you. You'll both be wonderful parents." She whispered the last bit.

"Thanks Maya. Hey, when you get the chance, you should visit – even if it's before-"

"Morgan." Maya coughed, discreetly and quietly but clearly.

"Like I was saying, you should visit me at my _new job_." Mia knew that Maya got the real understanding.

Their phone calls were always tweaked to hide the real events of Mia's life from the prying ears of Morgan. While Mia didn't really care what Morgan thought of her, she knew that Morgan would make life hell for Maya. She knew Morgan would use any method to try and cause Maya to fall away from the position of Master of Kurain that was hers to inherit after many years of training. Mia could picture her talking crassly about Mia to annoy Maya and then try and convince Maya that the Village was not the place for her. Mia couldn't let that happen to her sister. She would usually send a letter to Maya – they were usually safe from prying eyes but a letter would take far too long and this was something that Mia needed to tell Maya herself. The only thing she allowed Morgan to find out the truth about was Diego's presence in her life. Although she knew her aunt hated men, she wanted her to know that for herself, Diego was a big a part of her life as the Village had been.

"I can't wait – I'll see when I can take a break from lessons for a couple of days." Mia nodded, even though Maya couldn't see it.

"Alright. Keep in touch. Love you Maya."

"Ok! Bye, Mia! Bye, Diego!" Diego smiled – Maya never forgot to say hi or bye to him. Mia smiled up at him as they touched noses, perfectly content.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it! I know the Cykesquill bit was definitely shorter but I'll make up for it :) It's been a while since my last update but I'm coming back into uni so don't expect anything until the end of the year :( Keep the reviews coming though - I do check up on them from time to time!


	4. Talking

**Chapter 4 - Talking**

Apollo couldn't help but notice or believe that both married women in the Wright Anything Agency were pregnant. In hindsight, he realised he probably shouldn't have been that surprised but there's a big difference when someone tells you they're pregnant and when you can _see_ that they're pregnant. About a month or so after Mr Wright's phone call to Edgeworth, Athena arrived at the office one Monday morning with a small but distinct baby bump. Naturally Trucy and Pearl swooned over it but Apollo almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

One of his best friends really was pregnant.

Of course he was happy, but he also felt something else that he couldn't describe. After letting Trucy and Pearl ask question after question, Athena finally sat at her desk beside his. Apollo wanted to say something but somehow, couldn't find the words. He didn't need to worry – Athena had something to say.

'Simon is going to tell Edgeworth today.' She said in a quiet voice, staring at her desk.

'R-Really?' Apollo stammered.

'Um… yeah. It's a bit sudden but since I've… popped… I guess it's a little harder for it to be a secret. Mr. Edgeworth really needs to know since he is Simon's boss.'

'Well Mr. Edgeworth's reaction can't be very different to how he reacted to Phoenix's call.'

'Only this one is face to face, so I can't be there to hear the conversation or see Edgeworth's reaction for myself.' She gave a small smile.

'Is something wrong? You don't seem as happy as you were when you walked in.' Athena gave a big smile.

'I'm fine – it's just that… well… this is all so… _real._ Like I'm actually going to be a mother.'

'You mean a _great_ mother.' Said Apollo, putting his hand on her shoulder. Athena gave him a big hug – Apollo couldn't help but notice her belly pressing against him as she did.

'For the record,' he said, 'Apollo is a great name.'

Athena whacked him on the arm.

* * *

It was surreal, placing a hand on your own small but growing stomach. There was life there, growing inside you. The first time she did, it brought tears to Maya's eyes – and Phoenix's too when he felt her stomach.

 _After so long._ She had all but given up while Phoenix had been his stubborn self and kept trying. He always believed in her and she loved him for that.

Maya's morning routine consisted of waking up and dashing to the bathroom to vomit and waking up Phoenix in the process. Every morning he groggily walked to the bathroom, sat beside her and held her hair back as she vomited. Then they would clean up and he would kiss her before they got on with the day.

On this particular morning as she was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she was mentally planning her trip to Kurain Village. They had told everyone at the Agency and Edgeworth but Phoenix still hadn't told Larry and Maya hadn't yet told the Village. As Leader of Kurain Village, it was her duty to inform them herself. She wasn't sure yet exactly what she'd say but she knew everyone would rejoice at the prospect of a new heir to the Fey family. Phoenix offered to go with her, but she knew he wouldn't be as warmly received, even if he was her husband. Besides, he was busy. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

'Make sure you call me on the village phone once you get there. I want to know that you get there safe.' He said after they had cleaned up Maya, his worried eyes fixed on hers.

'Nick, it's a two hour train trip that I've done many times for at least the past 12 years. I'll be fine – the baby will be fine.' She looked up at him and held his hand. Phoenix breathed out.

'I know. I just… wow. Never thought I'd be the overprotective father type.' He scratched his head sheepishly. 'I know you'll be fine.' He said and kissed her on the head. Maya smiled as she walked out of their apartment.

'I still expect a phone call when you arrive though!' He called.

Maya just rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

Phoenix's phone then rang with a familiar tune.

'This is Phoenix.'

'NICK! I got your message! It's been foreeeeeever!' The man on the phone shouted.

'Larry, can you speak a little quieter please? My ears don't like your loud voice.'

'SORRY!' Phoenix just facepalmed. 'Anyway, where do you want to meet up? I know this really great place – my new girlfriend Janie and I went there just the other day, and she was telling me-'

'Larry, stop. Just the usual place is fine – you can never resist good noodles.'

'So boring Nick, but alright. See you there in half and hour?'

'See you then Larry. And don't forget your wallet, I'm not paying for you this time.'

'But Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick…' And Phoenix hung up before Larry could complain anymore.

* * *

Edgeworth sat back in his comfortable office chair, sipping tea from his fine china teacup. He checked his watch and tapped his finger on the cup. It was unlike Prosecutor Blackquill to be late for a meeting, especially when it was Blackquill himself who had arranged it. Edgeworth sipped again before looking up at his doorway to find Simon Blackquill standing there, silently and waiting permission to enter.

'Come in, Prosecutor. Please, have a seat.' Edgeworth always found Blackquill hard to read. While Edgeworth knew that people didn't think he had the capability to smile, he knew that he could if he wanted to in his free time. Edgeworth wasn't sure the same could be said for Blackquill. Edgeworth put his cup down gently on his desk and looked at the man who was now sitting in front of him, grey eyes meeting grey.

'What is it you wanted to discuss, Mr. Blackquill?'

Simon coughed. He was nervous, but he kept a neutral expression on his face as he breathed. Edgeworth needed to know sooner or later.

'I have some news that I need to inform you of.'

'Good or bad?' Edgeworth wasn't sure where this was going.

'Definitely good news. I believe Wright-dono shared some exciting news with you about a month ago?' Now Edgeworth knew where this was going.

'That is correct. Can I assume…?' Blackquill nodded.

'Athena and I are expecting.' For the first time, Edgeworth saw Blackquill smile of his own free will.

'I happened to pass by her this morning – I thought she looked different. I have to admit that I was surprised when I saw her.' Edgeworth commented.

Blackquill's smile disappeared quickly. 'Why? Did you think I wouldn't have children? That I was incapable because I was behind bars for seven years?' There was a steely edge to Blackquill's voice and Edgeworth calmly shook his head.

'Not at all, Prosecutor – I meant no offence. I just was not aware that you were planning a family at this time.' Simon just huffed and stood up. Edgeworth also stood and looked Simon in the eye.

'Congratulations, Simon. I wish you and Athena all the best.' Edgeworth held out his hand and Simon took it, a firm handshake.

'Thank you, Edgeworth-dono. I-'

There was a knock on the open door. Blackquill turned around to find Klavier Gavin standing in the doorway, looking unsure of himself.

'Achtung, Herr Edgeworth and Herr Blackquill. Am I interrupting something?' Edgeworth and Blackquill released hands.

'Not at all, Mr. Gavin. I believe Mr. Blackquill and I were finished?' Blackquill nodded and went to walk out of the office before he was stopped by Klavier.

'Herr Blackquill, before you go – I've been meaning to give you my congratulations.' Blackquill raised an eyebrow. 'Ema tells me that Athena is pregnant as well. So, congratulations from the both of us.' Blackquill nodded his thanks.

'Wait… _as well_?' Edgeworth couldn't believe this but kept his surprise to himself this time. 'Well then my congratulations to you and Ema, Mr. Gavin. So soon after your wedding?' Edgeworth had a wry smile on his face. Klavier looked somewhat sheepish and coughed.

'Ah yes… Ema isn't showing just yet so it's not obvious. I want this to be kept a secret for as long as possible. The less the press knows, the better.' Edgeworth and Blackquill nodded.

'You have my confidence, Mr. Gavin – and Mr. Blackquill's, I'm sure. Remind me not to book any murders in the next 6-8 months – we'll be missing some of the best legal people in court.' Edgeworth smiled. 'Well, if that's all from both of you?' Both men nodded in thanks and walked out together. Edgeworth turned to face the massive window in his office, looking out across the city.

 _When did everyone suddenly decide to start a family?_ Miles reflected. _I'm past the age of my father when he died and I was 11 then._ He sat back at his desk. Somehow the people around him who were seemingly moving on with their personal lives had made him consider his in more detail. Edgeworth had never considered starting a family – the law had been his life since he began as a prosecutor. Though he would not admit it out loud, some part of the reason why _was_ his father's death. If he ever died, he could never leave any children behind to grow up like himself. As for a love life… it was a touchy subject. Edgeworth was well aware that most of the prosecutors thought he was either gay or asexual. If he was honest – he didn't really have a particular preference, there just wasn't anyone he had loved. Except one energetic woman.

He stared at his teacup, the tea inside cooling slowly. _Would she give me a second chance?_ He shook his head.

 _What am I thinking?_ He then looked at his phone sitting to the side on his desk, quiet for once today. _It's been so long… is it worth a shot?_

The last time he talked to her had been bitter – she had told him she loved him and even though he wanted to tell her that she was the first person that he had wholeheartedly loved, he could not let himself restrain her free spirit to his professional, logical life. He had disappointed her and they parted ways, never speaking again. It was one of the many things Edgeworth wished he could change. _Maybe it's time for a change._

Hesitantly, Edgeworth opened his phone and dialled a number he had not touched in at least 5 years. The dial tone ended and a female voice answer tentatively.

'Kay? It's me… Miles.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah… I added a lil Edgeworth side story there ? May turn into something, may not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! There is another chapter coming! Comment and review as always – I really appreciate it!


	5. Talking Pt 2

**Chapter 5 - Talking Pt. 2**

'I'll be fine… Look, I'll even ring you _before_ I leave the village… Yes… Alright…I love you Nick. Bye.'

Maya hung up the village phone and looked around at the empty village. The women were all gathered in the Manor, awaiting Maya's arrival and news. It was probably a good thing that her kimono was partially hiding her baby bump though – otherwise, her secret would be out before she made it public. She'd only had the one scan to confirm the baby, but she was already showing. It was strange. She was oddly nervous about giving this public announcement. These were women she'd known almost her whole life – they were practically family, and yet, anxiety was slowly filling her mind.

A priest approached Maya as she walked towards the Manor.

'Mystic Maya? Everyone is gathered in the Hall. Is there anything else you need?'

'No, I'll be fine.' She smiled. 'Let's do this.' She walked through the Manor to the Hall and stood on a small platform before the countless familiar faces of the women in the village. She could see some knowing smiles. _Some of them can already tell._ She thought.

'Women of Kurain, it is good to see you all. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all here today.' Maya could hear murmurs of agreement in the audience. 'As Leader of this Village, I have proudly taken up the responsibilities set before me since I returned from Khura'in. I hope that I have not disappointed you as I have done these things.' Maya breathed. Every eye was on her as she spoke. No one dared to speak.

'Many of you know that although my husband lives in the city, I try to equally share my time between there and here in the village. But I also know that I haven't been in the village much recently and I'm sorry. I know that despite my best efforts, there is still one duty I am yet to perform.' Maya breathed again to steady herself as she felt her heart race. Why was this so hard to say?

'The one duty I have been unable to perform is providing an heir to Kurain Village.' There was more murmuring now, but Maya couldn't help smiling. 'It's been a long time coming but I can see that some of you have guessed my reason for not being in the village for a while.' She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach and continued, 'I'm here today to tell you that the Holy Mother has blessed my husband and I with a child.' Chatter filled the room in excitement. 'I don't know any further details but when I do, I will most definitely let you all know.' Maya beamed. 'Thank you all for coming and listening to me. You can enjoy the rest of your day now.'

There was immediate applause as Maya stepped down, breathing in relief, followed by a unanimous 'May the Holy Mother bless Mystic Maya, Leader of Kurain!' and more applause. A group of priests approached Maya.

'Our praises to the Holy Mother for you and the heir, Mystic Maya. Let us know if we can help with pregnancy. Your mother never had morning sickness, but have you had any? We do have a remedy for it if you need it.' One of the women spoke.

'Yes – that would be such a relief. You have no idea how much morning sickness tires me out.' The woman speaking to Maya nodded to one of the other priest who left to presumably get the morning sickness medicine.

'The baby is a girl, isn't it?' Another priest asked, a hopeful look on her face.

'I don't know yet. I have a scan next week to confirm that and the baby's health. I will let you know the results as soon as I know.' The hopeful look disappeared but the priest smiled anyway. The other priest returned, holding a small bottle out to Maya.

'This will help with your morning sickness. Take one teaspoon every night until the bottle runs out.'

'Thank you all very much.' Maya said gratefully as she took the bottle. 'Well, it's time for me to head back to the city.' The priests nodded.

'Many blessings, Mystic Maya.'

'Many blessings to you all and the Village.' Maya walked out of the Manor and straight to the village phone, her hand on her stomach as the phone rang.

'Hi Nick! It went well… Yep… They were all really excited, I think… yeah, the priests gave me something to help with my morning sickness… yeah… Hey, how was meeting up with Larry?'

* * *

Larry, in his usual fashion, was late to meet up with Phoenix, but Phoenix didn't mind. He always enjoyed coming down to Eldoon's Noodles and chatting with Eldoon while waiting to meet up with friends or clients.

'NIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKK! Don't get any noodles without meeeeeeeeeee!' Larry shouted, running up to the noodle stand and almost knocking Phoenix over.

'Hi Larry. Would I ever order noodles before you even get here?'

'Yesssssss – you've done it at least 10 times!' Larry said, his eyes watering.

'It was at least only 5. Come on, let's just order our food.'

With noodles eventually in hand, the two of them walked to the nearby park and found a bench to sit and eat their lunch at.

'So,' Larry slurped, noodles in his mouth, 'we haven't caught up in ages but you wanna tell me something? Is it a secret? Because you know I'm great at keeping secrets,' Larry winked but Phoenix just rolled his eyes. 'Ok, not a secret.' Larry swallowed and tapped his chin with his chopsticks thoughtfully.

'Hmmm… is it a new girl?' Phoenix put his noodles down on his lap.

'Larry, I'm _married_. To Maya, remember?'

Larry looked sheepish. 'Hey, not all of us have a beautiful wife in a stable relationship, alright?' He pouted. 'Unless… your relationship isn't so stable anymore?' Phoenix scoffed.

'My relationship is as solid as the chances of you falling in love ever again.' Larry gasped.

'But... there's just so many beautiful girls in the world, Nick! I want to love them alllllllllll!' Phoenix rolled his eyes amused.

'Keep guessing Larry.'

'You're fired.'

'Larry, I'm self-employed. I can't fire myself!'

'Your office burnt down.'

'Absolutely not.'

'You became a millionaire overnight and you want to split it with me?'

'Keep dreaming, Butz. If I had a million dollars, I would not be sitting here eating noodles.'

Larry looked disappointed. He kept thinking and then suddenly gasped.

'Edgey has a lover and you're jealous.' He whispered in almost shock.

'What? No!' Phoenix said incredulously, despite feeling his face turning red.

'Is that a "no" to the fact that Edgey has a girlfriend or the fact that you're jealous?' Larry said completely seriously.

'It's a no to both!' Larry looked disappointed again and Phoenix sighed. 'Look, you'll never guess so I'll tell you. Maya and I are expecting a baby.'

Larry looked nonchalant at Phoenix's news.

'Larry? Did you hear me? Maya and I are having a baby.' Larry still didn't look bothered. 'I'm going to be a father!'

'I hear you Nick.' Larry had an unusually blank face as he said this, almost like he was processing something. 'You're gonna be a father – that's great! I'm really happy for you.'

'Uh… uh thanks, Larry. I didn't think you'd be this… calm about it. I was expecting a bit more… excitement?' Phoenix said. Larry had a smile on his face now.

'I am just genuinely happy that my best friend had some great sex with his wife and knocked her up. Congratulations on the sex, Nick.' Larry smiled.

'Gee. Thanks, Larry.' Phoenix tried not to facepalm and instead went back to eating noodles. Larry did the same in silence.

'I really did mean what I said about my congratulations.' Larry said as the two of them finished their noodles and started walking back towards the Wright Anything Agency office.

'I know Larry. It means a lot.' Larry smiled and was about to say something as Phoenix held his hand up to stop him. 'No, Larry. No details on the sex.' Larry pouted.

'Ok, well, let's talk about Maya. How's she going with the baby?'

Phoenix couldn't stop talking about Maya for the rest of the 5 minute walk back to the office. He talked about everything – her morning sickness, the moment they found out, their first scan and her baby bump. He would have talked more if they hadn't reached the office so quickly. Phoenix didn't want to sit at desk and tackle paperwork, but he had to and Larry had places to be.

'Thanks again for catching up Nick! Remember, if you're ever stuck for boy names – Laurice is really popular with the ladies.' He winked before running off.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. The first thing he did once he got to the office, apart from notice Athena's own baby bump, was answer his ringing phone.

'Maya! How was it?... That's great!... What did everyone think?... Yeah?... Oh that'll definitely help mornings… My catch-up with Larry was, uh, interesting…'

* * *

 **A/N:** Phoenix and Maya's stories happen on the same day as the last chapter. Sorry there were no Miego parts – they will appear more in future chapters!


	6. End of the First Trimester

**Chapter 6 - End of the First Trimester**

For the second time she could remember, Athena woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of heartbeats. It had taken time to get used to hearing two other heartbeats than her own – it was always surreal hearing her child's heartbeat. It was so small, but she could hear it grow every day and it mimicked her own sometimes as it grew to develop its own emotions.

It was both comforting and fascinating to hear the heartbeats of the two people she loved the most.

As she lay awake staring at the ceiling, listening to the lull of heartbeats, her heavy eyes suddenly opened wide again. She counted the heartbeats.

One loud one – that was Simon's. She was most familiar with it, knowing it almost as if it was her own. His heart echoed her own happiness and contentment with life.

Second – a smaller but definitely present heartbeat that she was still getting used to hearing. The baby. The emotions from this one was muddled – constantly flickering but always coming back to the feeling of safety and happiness.

But now there was another heartbeat – faint, like an echo. Was there an intruder in the house? They would have to be pretty nearby for her to hear it. She sat up in bed, looking around. She couldn't see anything, and she couldn't hear any movement. She lay back down in bed, definitely awake now. Simon groaned and rolled over.

'Thena?' He mumbled, sleepily and sighed. 'What's wrong?'

'Shhhhh' Athena said impatiently and gently patted his face. 'I'm trying to listen.' Simon groaned again.

'Listen to what?'

'Shhhh!' She tried to concentrate on the third heartbeat. After some silence, 'Simon, when's our next appointment?' Simon sighed, still trying to sleep.

'… not for another couple of weeks… Why?'

'I think we need to schedule one ASAP.'

'What?' Simon was awake now. 'Why? Is something wrong with the baby?'

'…No. I just have a suspicion. Please… go back to sleep. Everything is fine.' She could feel Simon's eyes studying her. 'Trust me.' She whispered. He grunted and rolled over, falling back to sleep within minutes.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Phoenix Wright woke up one morning to find boobs pressed against his face. Not naked boobs, there was a shirt over them and they weren't huge, but still – it was an unusual sensation and Phoenix couldn't work out why it was happening.

 _It's a work morning… Maya and I didn't get crazy last night… Even if we did, her boobs aren't big enough to really press against my face. Are they?_ He groggily thought to himself. As he slowly woke up more, he felt a weight pressed on his body and heard a whisper.

'Nick! Niiiiiiick! Are you awake?

'M-Maya? Are you ok?' There was silence as Maya shifted on top of him – he could feel the baby bump on his stomach.

'Maya? I hope you realise this isn't good for the baby…' Maya squeaked and promptly got off of Phoenix, sitting beside him on the bed.

'Sorry Nick…' She mumbled, placing her hand on her stomach. 'But I have _boobs_.' She whispered the last word.

'Uhhhh…Maya? Not to point out the obvious, but you've always had boobs…' Maya rolled her eyes.

'Nick! I know that – but they weren't exactly sizeable, were they? They were more like anthills rather than mountains.' She swayed from side to side and her chest noticeably moved. Phoenix's eyes widened as he couldn't help but stare, and he quickly looked away before turning red with embarrassment. He knew he was better than just dumbly staring at a pair of breasts in front of him. Maya looked down, turning red too. 'I mean, they're not _huge_ , but they're still bigger than usual.' She leant over Phoenix, bringing her face closer to his and gently pressing her body to his before she sat upright – slight look of pain on her face.

'And tender.' She said, her hands on them, covering them, as if it would help ease the pain. Phoenix sat up and wrapping his arms around Maya's waist, pulling them closer together. He put one hand on Maya's belly. It seemed to flutter under his hand and sent a thrill through him. Maya looked down at her belly and smiled. Smiling at her smile, Phoenix kissed her forehead. Maya looked up to meet Phoenix's eyes before kissing him properly.

They could have stayed there kissing for the whole day, or at least they did until they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

'Daddy? Mumma? Pearl and I are heading off to school… H-have a good day! Love you!' Trucy shouted. Phoenix quickly broke off the kiss.

'Crap, is it that time already?' He muttered to Maya. 'Bye Truce! Have a good day!' He shouted at the door. Looking at Maya, he gave her one quick kiss. 'Sorry honey, I have to head to work real soon!' He said before heading into the ensuite and turning the shower on. 'What are you doing today, honey?' He shouted over the sound of the water.

Maya stood up off the bed and walked into the ensuite. 'Oh, I've got another scan, Nick…' There was a casual tone to her voice as she stared at Phoenix's back, 'The scan that _you_ said you'd come to…' Phoenix turned to look at Maya, his usually spiky hair in wet tangles around his face and his face in slight shock.

'Th-that's today?' Maya huffed, and Phoenix ran his hand through his wet hair. 'I'm so sorry honey, but I've got a big day planned…' He wiped the water from his face as he turned to see Maya with her arms crossed – disappointment and annoyance written all over her face. The shower water pounded Phoenix's back as he studied her.

'This is your child too, Nick. Don't you want to see him?' Phoenix raised his eyebrow.

'Oh, so we've finally decided it's a boy, have we?' He smiled. Maya huffed.

'No! It's definitely a girl, I was just… appeasing you for the sake of the argument.' She finished quickly. 'That's not the point. The point is… that this is _our_ child. And you said you'd make it to the scan.'

'I-I know, honey. I've… just been so busy and I have to be in court tomorrow and…' Maya scoffed. 'This really isn't making it better, is it.'

'Nope. Excuses don't get far with me, Phoenix Wright.' Phoenix gulped – if Maya used his full name, he was in trouble. 'Please don't be that person who puts work before family.' Phoenix looked down.

'Hey, I've gotten this far with Trucy – I wouldn't say I put work before her…' He said in a quieter, defeated tone of voice before he looked at her again, 'Or you?' Maya smiled.

'You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Nick.'

'Then don't worry. I will always be there for my family, no matter what.' His voice was still quiet but more confident this time.

'Except this time.'

'…Yes…' Phoenix couldn't look Maya in the eyes as he thought. 'I'm sorry Maya.' His eyes found his way through the water running down his face, back to hers. 'Raincheck?' He asked sheepishly. Maya rolled her eyes again.

'Fine – but you have to drop me off at the clinic.' Phoenix grinned. 'You're lucky that I love you.' She said as she walked out of the ensuite, 'And I won't tell you if anything exciting comes up.' She called back.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile to himself.

* * *

Closing the apartment door behind her and walking into the kitchen to grab some more Snackoos, Ema Gavin was greeted with a gentle hand on her right shoulder which then trailed down her back to rest on her hips followed by a kiss on her cheek. She couldn't help but smile and turned to face her husband. Klavier's eyes sparkled and he locked hands with hers as Ema pecked him on the lips.

'How was your day, Schatz?' Klavier asked as Ema turned back to the cupboards to find the Snackoos' box.

'It was alright.' She said absentmindedly, as she rifled through the containers and boxes in the cupboard. Klavier came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she kept searching. 'Um… that's not really helping, Klav… I think we've run out of Snackoos. How could I forget to get some more?' Ema sighed. He let his hands rest on her stomach. Ema wasn't showing yet – it was hard for her to really believe that she was pregnant when her belly hadn't even grown, but Klavier didn't care. He still couldn't believe that a whole person was growing inside her. Klavier closed his eyes and let his hands roam her stomach as she spoke.

'Hmmm… we can get some more tomorrow, Em. So, your day was just "alright"? I find that hard to…' Klavier's hands stopped roaming Ema's stomach. He turned her around.

'What? What is it?' Ema looked slightly alarmed while Klavier just looked… fascinated. Kneeling at eye level with her stomach, he gently lifted her shirt ever so slightly and placed his warm hand on her cool stomach – caressing it. 'Klavier? You're weirding me out…'

'You didn't tell me you had a bump…' Klavier said as he looked up at Ema. She just looked down at him in disbelief.

'I…I don't. I haven't shown yet.'

'You're telling me that you don't notice when your own body is growing?'

'I'm sorry, what? If you think I'm showing, _which I'm not_ , I think I'd know.' Klavier laughed.

'Well you don't, because _there_ …' He said, moving his hand across her stomach, 'it is.' There was a small bump at the level of her hips. Bringing Ema's hand to it, he stood up and looked at her in the eye. Ema looked dumbfounded as Klavier's hand rested on hers where the baby grew inside her.

'For an amazing and highly skilled forensic investigator, you can be so oblivious sometimes, Ema Gavin.' Klavier said in a low voice as he smiled.

'I-I've been busy… t-this is different…' Ema blushed slightly and looked away, conceding defeat to Klavier's statement. He cupped her ear with his other hand and turned her face to his.

'Is it?' He whispered and smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back, placing a hand on his chest. Taking the hand of Ema's belly and putting it around her waist, pressed his body closer to hers. Small pecks turned into needy kisses as Ema rested both arms around Klavier's neck. Klavier took that as his cue to make a trail of kisses down her neck. She undid her neck tie and the top three buttons as he placed butterfly kisses down to, and along her collarbone. All Ema could hear was the soft sound of Klavier's kisses and her heavy breathing.

No matter how many times they kissed, she would always get a tingle down her spine. The familiar smell of his hair, his soft lips on her skin and his gentle but firm hands holding her to him – Ema could happily rest in the comfort and safety of his arms all day.

Klavier kissed his way back up Ema's neck to her mouth where they both battled for dominance until the need to breathe intervened. Ema put her hands on the edge of the bench and Klavier pinned them there with his own as he watched Ema slowly catch her breath – her cheeks were pink and her lips parted slightly, shiny with their shared saliva. There was hunger in his eyes and he could see the growing neediness in hers. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he felt her shiver with anticipation. His only consent was a hum before he led her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Mia closed the car door as she hopped in Diego's car and pecked Diego on the cheek. As he pulled away from the kerb, she sighed.

'Everything alright, Kitten?' He glanced sideways at her. Mia was resting her arm on the door, with her head leaning on her hand, watching the city scenery pass.

'Just a little nervous, I guess.' Pulling up at a red light, Diego took the opportunity to look at his girlfriend in detail. She looked tired yet somehow had a rosy look accompanying the slight but still definitive baby bump.

'Because it's obvious that you're pregnant?' He couldn't help but smile when he said that and neither, he noticed, could Mia.

'Yeah.' Her usual confident smile had been replaced by a shyer one, and her cheeks coloured, 'It's just… I'm worried about rumours.'

'Why? Everyone knows we've been together for a while. There's no question as to who the father is. Which is me by the way.' He winked at her while she just rolled her eyes.

'Really? I had no idea.' She playfully swatted him as a horn beeped behind them. The light had been green for a couple of seconds.

'Well I'm sorry that _I'm_ the one with the nice car and a girlfriend while you just incessantly watch the light change to green. If I wasn't on my way to work, I'd sit here and make you sit through a green as well.' Diego muttered to himself and the car behind him as he drove. Speaking louder now to Mia he said, 'Did I remind you how sexy our kid is gonna be?'

'I think you mean cute, Diego. Babies aren't born _sexy_. They're born cute.'

'I'll pay that – but when they grow up, they'll be so hot that they'll make me look bad.' Mia rolled her eyes again.

'Ok, Mr. Ego. Time to deflate. There's no room in this car for me, the baby and your big head.' Diego just chuckled.

'You forgot to mention my muscles.' Mia just glared at him as he winked at her.

Ten minutes later, as they pulled into the parking lot, Mia grabbed Diego's hand tightly as they walked towards the building.

'Mia, it'll be ok. I bet no one will even notice.'

'I think it's a little hard _not_ to notice.' She huffed as they both walked into an empty elevator.

'Well it's not like you're huge. You've just grown a tiny bit.' Mia checked herself out in the elevator's mirrors before looking back at Diego. He could see the worry in her eyes, 'Hey.' His hand traced her arm down to her own hand before holding it, 'Relax.' His voice was soothing and gentle in the quiet elevator as he squeezed her hand, 'It's not like you to worry this much. If it really bothers you, we can ask Grossberg to make an official announcement?'

'I…' The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened. 'We'll continue this conversation later.' She finished quietly as they exited the elevator.

'Good morning, Mr. Armando! Good morning, Ms. Fey!' The young and chipper receptionist, Poppy, never failed to say good morning to both of them every day. Bright pink lipstick outlined shiny white teeth as she smiled at them before tucking her short, brown hair behind her ear. Her cheap, chipped French manicured nails continued their rapid typing on the keyboard. Her hazel eyes quietly followed Mia and Diego as they said their collective good morning and passed the receptionist desk to continue down the hallway beyond her sight.

Poppy couldn't help but feel that there was something different in the way Ms. Fey looked and how she walked. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was hard for her to focus on her job when she kept thinking about Ms. Fey. Absentmindedly, she said good morning to Mr. Hammond with the usual cheerful tone. Curiosity was eating at her and she was determined to resolve this nagging feeling about Ms. Fey. Just as Poppy was about to go to Mr. Grossberg to ask about Ms. Fey's wellbeing (as nicely as possible of course – she didn't want to be too nosy), Ms. Fey herself was standing at Poppy's desk.

Putting on a smile, Poppy took the opportunity to study Ms. Fey closely as she looked up at her from the desk. She looked almost exactly the same as she always did, the only differences being a new blouse and some nervous glances here and there.

'Is something wrong Ms. Fey?'

'There was a note on my desk that you had some files I was looking for.' Poppy nodded before turning around in her chair and walking over to a low shelf behind her. She grabbed a decent-sized stack of thick files and put them on the counter between herself and Ms. Fey.

Now that she was standing eye to eye with Ms. Fey she noticed another thing. Had Ms. Fey put on a little bit of weight? It seemed odd to Poppy that Ms. Fey would suddenly gain weight – she was easily the slimmest female in the office, her figure was the unattainable goal of her female co-workers.

'Are you feeling ok today, Ms. Fey? You look… uh… different somehow.'

Mia tried to hide her mixed response of surprise and mild embarrassment but had a feeling that Poppy noticed her failed attempt.

'N-no. I feel… fine.' Mia casually rested her arm on the counter, feigning nonchalance, 'I think it's just going to be one of those days…' Poppy tried not to raise her eyebrows at Ms. Fey. She was definitely hiding something.

'If you say so.' She gave a small smile anyway as she pushed the files towards Mia, 'You'll be ok to take these? They are a little heavy.'

'Oh, I don't think I…' Mia was about to give an excuse before she stopped herself. _If I give an excuse as to why I can't take them, it'll look too suspicious. But I don't want to strain myself._ Mia exhaled and glanced down the hallway, seeing the open door to her office. _It's only a short walk – I'll be fine._

'I mean… I don't think it'll be a problem.' She smiled, looking at Poppy who looked concerned. With great difficulty, she heaved the files off the high counter and somehow managed to load them on one hip, with both hands holding the files. Poppy couldn't help but watch as Ms. Fey hobbled down the hallway with the files on her hip before running into Mr. Armando who immediately carried the files for her into her office. As he did, Poppy noticed Ms. Fey following him with a hand resting suspiciously on her belly.

Now it was definitely time to ask Mr. Grossberg about Ms. Fey.

* * *

'Ready to go, Athena?' Simon stood at the entrance to the Wright Anything Agency while his wife finished typing up something on her computer. Both Phoenix and Apollo were out – Apollo was in court against Edgeworth while Phoenix was out talking to witnesses, his client and checking out the crime scene ready for his trial tomorrow. Phoenix had already given Athena the afternoon off to go to her spontaneously scheduled scan. Her eagerness to schedule the scan had worried Simon but Athena assured him multiple times that he didn't need to worry. Despite this, she still wouldn't tell him her suspicions or reasons for needing the scan as soon as possible.

Athena closed her laptop, grabbed her bag and her jacket and turned the lights off before she followed Simon out of the office. She locked the door behind her and let her fingers interlock with Simon's as they walked out of the building and towards his car.

The short car trip was silent, but Athena could hear all of Simon's worries. She rested a hand on his leg while he drove and that seemed to placate his anxiety until they pulled up at the clinic.

'Are you sure you can't tell me why we had to have this scan at such short notice?' Simon asked as he held her hand while they walked through the door of the clinic.

'Nope. It'll be a surprise.' Athena just smiled coyly at him and Simon just looked away, half annoyed but half curious.

'Ms. Cykes and Mr. Blackquill?' The obstetrician called out and Athena and Simon walked down the white, clinic hallway to the examination room. They sat down beside the obstetrician's desk as he sat at his desk and pulled up Athena's file. He then turned to them and observed the pair – Athena had nervous anticipation all over her face while Simon was hard to read. If the obstetrician could name an emotion based on Simon's expression, it would have to be 'unsure'.

'So, Ms. Cykes, Mr. Blackquill. What seems to be the problem? I see on your record that you're not supposed to be scheduled in until next week. Is there something that's caused a scare?' His voice was friendly and reassuring and it put Athena at ease with what she was about to say. Nonetheless, she still glanced at Simon before she spoke.

'Uh, well… I'm not sure if you're aware that I can hear people's hearts. Like their emotions and heartbeats.'

'Your records mentioned something like that. What about it?' The obstetrician pushed his glasses up his nose.

'Well the other night, I was lying awake, listening to Simon's heartbeats and the baby's.' Somehow it was suddenly hard for her to say the next thing. She swallowed.

'Yes… and? Was there something wrong with the baby's heart?' Athena looked away for a bit. The obstetrician continued, 'We can scan the baby if you want us to check their heart?'

'Well that's the thing.' She absentmindedly half crossed her arms before looking Simon in the eyes as she said, 'I think there's two. Two babies.' Simon's eyes widened as he looked away and held her hand. She could hear a small feeling of happiness flicker in his heart, overriding the anxiety. Looking back at the obstetrician who didn't seem surprised, merely open to Athena's revelation, she continued, 'So I'd like a scan just to confirm if it is… twins and if they're both healthy.' _Wow. Twins._ Saying the word out loud was so much more powerful than it just running through her head.

'Of course. Let's get you set up.'

* * *

'Maya? I'm home.' Phoenix was absolutely exhausted from the day. It had been non-stop between talking to his client and finding information and evidence and Phoenix had been on his feet all day. He collapsed on the couch and put his head back as he looked at the ceiling and sighed. Maya came out of the bedroom to join him on the couch, with a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers as they cuddled. The sunset painted bright orange on the wall to their right, silhouettes of the apartment adding to the simple painting of light.

After basking in the sunset for a bit, Maya asked Phoenix about his day.

'It was so hectic. I was running around all over town getting my case together for tomorrow. It should be relatively clear cut, just getting everything together was a mess. Apollo texted me and said he won his case – it was against Edgeworth no less. I can't believe how brilliant Apollo has become as a lawyer. Maybe one day, I'll step down and he can take over the Wright Anything Agency.' He chuckled to himself and Maya felt his body rumble as he did, 'Not yet though. I'm not done with the legal profession.' Maya just smiled to herself.

 _*ping*_

'Oh, that's me. Hang on.' Phoenix grabbed his phone out of his pocket before checking the message. He whistled in surprise and put his phone on his lap.

'Well who would have known?' He said as he scratched his chin.

'What is it Nick?' Maya sat up and looked at the phone in Phoenix's lap.

'Athena and Simon are having twins.' Phoenix said as Maya read the words herself. 'Imagine finding out your pregnant with a kid, only for it to suddenly turn into two.' He laughed before looking down at Maya. Maya laughed awkwardly.

'Ha, yeah. What if that did happen to us, Nick? How would you feel?' Maya looked up at Phoenix. The question caught him off guard.

'Uh… well I… I don't know.' He thought for a bit, 'I'd be thrilled, but a little surprised I guess. I mean I'm flat out processing that we're having one kid. My brain would probably overload if we were having twins or more.' Maya just looked away and a small smile formed on her face, 'Maya. Why do you ask?' Maya's smile only grew but she still didn't look Phoenix in the eye. Phoenix gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

'Don't tell me that we're…' Maya tutted, with a cheeky smile on her face.

'Uh-uh-uh. I told you this morning that I wouldn't tell you if anything exciting came up at the scan. So my lips are sealed.' Phoenix's face just fell at her words.

'Ok well… today was the gender reveal, wasn't it? Is it a boy or a girl?' Maya smiled again.

'That, dear Nick, is another big reveal. So, I'm saying zilch.'

'Maya!' Phoenix groaned and let go of Maya as he turned away to think. He suddenly turned back and smiled at her. Maya's smile faded to a cautious expression.

'Oh no. You've come up with a plan.' Phoenix nodded, over-confident.

'You're never one to keep secrets for long. Sooner or later, you'll have to tell someone. And Trucy and Pearl will come to me with all the news and excitement if you tell them. It would be awkward if you told Apollo and Athena without telling me and if you did, they'd just assume that I already knew. Face it – no matter who you tell, it'll all come back to me somehow. So, I'll just wait until you can't keep the secret to yourself and end up telling me.' Maya huffed and pouted, 'Did I also mention that I'll just hide all of your Steel Samurai series DVDs until you tell me?' Maya's jaw dropped while Phoenix kept smiling, almost innocently.

'That's blackmail, Nick!' She said in shock, as she started hitting him on the arm.

'Hey! I'm just a curious husband trying to find out more about his future child or children. Information that my stubborn, pregnant wife won't tell me!' Maya huffed and crossed her arms with her back to him. Phoenix tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she wriggled away. Phoenix sighed.

'Ok, can I at least feel your tummy?' Maya groaned but nodded in reply. Holding her close with her back still to him, he wrapped both arms around her as he placed both hands on her baby bump. He couldn't tell if there were one or more babies in there but he loved feeling it anyway.

'I'm sorry, Maya.' He whispered, 'I just want to know all about our future kids.' Maya sighed. Phoenix knew she could never stay mad at him for long. She turned around to face him, although they both knew she did it reluctantly.

'It's… You know I really hate how you manage to make me talk even when I've decided not to.' She rolled her eyes and quietly said, 'It's a boy and a girl.' Ignoring his heart going berserk, he smiled kissed Maya in excitement.

At least Maya could count on Phoenix to quietly appreciate hearing, and being part of, the biggest news of her life.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm assuming that the apartment that holds the Wright Anything Agency also is Phoenix's residential apartment. I can't remember if that's canon or if that's just something I read and decided to go along with… can anyone confirm/back me up?

Hope you enjoyed another longer chapter – I'm back peeps ?


End file.
